


En dernier

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Grunkle Ford Is A Jerk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Weirdmageddon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce qu'ils ont décidé de faire en dernier, au seuil de l'apocalypse</p>
            </blockquote>





	En dernier

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lastly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127914) by [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew)



A chaque coup de rein, il sent Dipper se contracter sur sa chair en gémissant. Il se jure d'arrêter, mais lorsqu'il se retire, il replonge aussitôt. Ses vaines promesse ne valent pas mieux que ses actes impies. Il est comme un alcoolique renonçant à boire en pleine ivresse.  
Le claquement de sa peau contre les petites fesses soyeuses de son neveu est addictif ; il accélère et des couinements viennent s'ajouter à la délicieuse musique de leur accouplement.  
Il sait qu'il devrait s'interrompre avant que ce soit trop tard, mais une part de lui chuchote dans sa tête avec une voix enfantine qu'il a déjà franchi la limite de ce qui était acceptable, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins...  
Son sexe prend la décision à sa place : dur et solide comme un roc, il s'enfourne sans la moindre pitié dans le fondement étroit de Dipper, il le fouille avec une avidité pressante, avec brutalité...  
Le garçon se cambre sous lui, écarte davantage les cuisses, ce que Ford le laisse diligemment faire, les doigts enroulés autour de ses frêles chevilles. Il tressaute en jouissant et son sperme est comme des gouttes de nacre liquide coulant jusqu'à son nombril. Il a le regard vitreux, les joues rouges, le souffle erratique, et Ford le besogne comme s'il n'y avait aucun lendemain, ce qui est peut-être le cas s'ils ne parviennent pas à arrêter Bill.  
Dipper grimace d'inconfort sans que cela coupe Ford dans son élan – il ne lui réclame que quelques minutes de plus. Il sait que son neveu est jeune, il peut le supporter. Ça ne va plus durer très longtemps à présent.  
Il lui a donné un orgasme, il a bien le droit au sien.  
Il s'enfonce aussi loin qu'il peut, ignorant les larmes du garçon – c'est lui qui a proposé, lui qui l'a séduit avec ses petites mains lisses et caressante, sa bouche réclamant ses baisers, ses bras une étreinte. Lui encore dont la nudité indécente avait enflammé ses sens - « Pour la première et dernière fois... ». Lui qui s'était allongé sur le dos en ouvrant les cuisses, offert en sacrifice à la lubricité du vieil homme qui le convoitait en silence depuis des semaines. Et il le savait – bien évidemment qu'il le savait. Dipper était intelligent, sans doute plus intelligent que Ford à son âge.  
Il répondait à son désir et souhaitait le combler avant que ça ne tourne mal. Il n'y aurait pas de deuxième essai.  
Alors Ford est incapable de voir ses larmes. Il ne peut que continuer, et se concentrer pour profiter de l'instant, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir atteigne son seuil de tolérance.  
Il sent soudain une vague de chaleur l'envahir et il presse ses testicules frémissant contre le derrière rougi de son neveu, déversant en lui un flot brûlant de semence qui ne semble jamais devoir se tarir.  
Dipper donne des coups de pieds réflexes en écarquillant les yeux – et Ford sait qu'il le sent, qu'il sait qu'il doit se laisser remplir pour terminer ce qu'ils ont commencé.  
Lorsqu'enfin, Ford se recule, les bourses vidées, Dipper pousse un soupir. Le sexe de son oncle pend misérablement, comme un lombric qui aurait dégonflé, et son propriétaire s'empresse de le ranger.  
Le garçon esquisse un faible sourire, les yeux humides, l'air fatigué.  
« Je t'aime oncle Ford. »  
Et il se touche le ventre. Un court, très court instant, Ford regrette qu'il ne soit pas une fille.  
Puis il enfouit sa honte, ses pulsions et son obscénité derrière la plaque de métal qui recouvre son cerveau, bien à l'abri là où il ne pourra les voir. Il a un travail à faire. Il pensera au reste après.  
\- Rhabille-toi.  
...s'il survit à l'orage qui se prépare.


End file.
